Lord of the rings: The end of all things
by Kingy
Summary: What if Boromir had taken the ring, this follows the account of the ring after Boromir took it and what would have happened also follows the rest of the fellowship to see what would have happened to them following the ring bein taken.
1. The coming of the ring to Gondor

Lord of the rings: The end of all things  
  
Many people have thought about what would have happened if for instance Boromir had taken the ring for his own at Amen Hen, or what if Frodo did not give up the ring and decided to take it for his own. This account I have made will try to show what it would have been like if Boromir did indeed take the ring and Sauron was able to find it, below I will begin were the fellowship break up by the River Anduin.  
  
The coming of the ring to Gondor  
  
River Anduin  
  
The river was the greatest in Middle Earth for it ran through the land passing many of the major citys and places. Boromir had taken the one ring from Frodo but he spared Frodos life, he fled down the steep slope to the river bed not far from the camp of the Fellowship. There were many trees and bushes by the river bed for the sand was golden with rocks and many pebbles. Boromir lay down by the bank and he pondered his actions but began to smile as one who has triumphed in his mind.  
  
Boromir: "At last I have you, my father and my people will be pleased at last we have the weapon to stop Sauron"  
  
As he spoke he began to speak to himself and he opened his palm to reveal the one ring, it was calling to him now and he could hear words in his head to take the ring for his own. Far off he could hear the fellowship members calling, but that calling turned to what sounded like fighting. Boromir rose to his feet and placed the ring in his pocket then with a look of shame on his face he ran down to the river bed into his beloved realm of Gondor. As he ran he felt the weight of the ring increased but at the same time he felt powerful as if one possesed by the greatness of the ring. Boromir dare not put the ring on for the dark lord would find him for sure.  
  
Gondor  
  
After days of traveling he finally came in sight of his city the great city of kings Minas Tirith. The fields were green filled with many beautiful flowers Boromir could see the city sparkle in the sun with its beautiful marble white and the foundations were of beautifuly crafted stone. A rider came toward him it was one of the knights of Gondor who had seen him from afar. Boromir thought to himself to keep the ring concealed.  
  
Knight: "My lord you have returned after a long time, your father has sent out riders to find you"  
  
The Knight was clad in Gondorion Armour he had black hair and bore a brown horse rained in Gondorion equipment. With that said Boromirs eyes were cold he was a changed man with the ring he looked the Knight in the eyes.  
  
Boromir: "Very well, will you take me as a burden?"  
  
Minas Tirith  
  
The Knight nodded as Boromir jumped on the back of the horse and they rode to the white city. Boromir kept his eyes fixed on his pocket his hair blowing in the wind as he looked old and pale know, the ring was taking its toll on him. They finally reached the gate, they rode past many people and soldiers who cheered to see there Captain home at last. They came at last to the Citadel were Boromir disembarked the horse and nodded to the Knight who rode off. As Boromir walked he felt eyes piercing him all the time many people were watching him as he looked at the floor. Before he entered the hall he stood in there thought. The gates were that of a sort of metal covered with symbols of Gondor, the outer wall whas that of white with the great tree of Gondor planted outside overlooking the city with guards clad in robes of Gondor guarding the great tree which was know withered.  
  
Boromir: "Should I allow my father to take such a mighty gift"  
  
He spoke softly to himself as if a man gone mad. He put his hand to his face and stood in silence for a moment pondering what to do. The ring was know calling him ever more, he pulled the ring out of his pocket foolishly and gazed upon its beauty.  
  
Boromir: "Why shouldnt I take it for my own its my gift, I found it came to me"  
  
The doors then opened and two Knights approached him he put away the ring and followed them into the hall. The Knights had spears with a small flag of Gondor at the tip of them.The hall was dark which was not common for the hall of kings was always light when the kings rained but this was dark hours and Denethor had been losing his mind slowly. The hall had on either side of its great hall statues of the kings of old carved out of marble. They left Boromir as his father Denethor rose up and put his arms in the air. Denethor was robed in black garmants and had long black hair with grey running through it, he did not have a beard and his eyes were cold and grey, his sons resembled him very much for he was also tall like them.  
  
Denethor: "Ah my first born has returned, but what is this your looked warn out my boy come sit down next to your father, eat!"  
  
As Boromir released his sword and equipment he sat next to his father at the table as they ate, but Boromir never spoke which worried his father. Denethor then looked at his son and leanded to him.  
  
Boromir: "Did you bring back this mighty gift I asked of?"  
  
Boromir for a moment hesitated and glarred at his father with hatred but for a moment the ring had a hold of him, he tightened his fist but as he was about to enrage the doors opened as a ranger stood in the passageway. Denethor kept a frown on Boromir then looked up to see his other son Faramir enter. Faramir had around his a cloak of the rangers of Othilien wore, he had leather armour around his chest with the symbol of the white tree on it he was a tall man with fair hair compared to most Gondorions but resembled his brothers stature and look but was not as big as his brother but looked fairer.  
  
Faramir: "I thought it was true the knight sent for me brother"  
  
Faramir was smiling for he loved his brother dearly and he walked over to Boromir. Boromir turned away from his father for he also loved his brother and they embraced.  
  
Boromir: "Yes little brother I am fine though I have been through much, with these elves, Wizards, dwarves and Halflings"  
  
Faramir and Denethor gasped in wonder because they did not now what a Halfling was at the time.  
  
Faramir"Strange times indeed brother, but were are your companions?"  
  
Boromir stepped back and his eyes wondered as one who had seen a ghost.  
  
Boromir: "They departed on a different road which I do not know of brother"  
  
Faramir smiled.  
  
Boromir: "Very well, I will need to speak to father though brother Osgliath is in dire trouble"  
  
Boromir nodded as Faramir walked over to his father.  
  
Denethor: "Your brother can join us too Faramir seeing as he is the General Captain of this city and you are just the Captain"  
  
Faramir nodded, as Boromir walked over to them as they talked.  
  
Faramir: " My lord Southrons and Easterlings are passing through the black gate Sauron is calling all armys to him, he will strike Osigliath hard and fast for we our under siege as we speak."  
  
Denethor looked at him coldy.  
  
Denethor: "Then why arnt you defending now then? You see Faramir your brother held that city defence intact for quiet some time but you it seems cant even handle that"  
  
Boromir stepped forward to argue the point.  
  
Boromir: "I will go and help father but they havent the men at the outpost.  
  
Denethor: "First we must speak of matters which dont concern Faramir, go now and get back to Osgliath I will send Boromir shortly for he is weary with travel"  
  
Boromir left the hall and carried on to his room were he lay thinking of the ring and what to do next. He looked out of the window and could see darkness spreading over the sky from Mordor. He was now clean and full stomached ready to battle, Denethor entered his room and smiled to his son.  
  
Denethor: "Just like you were a boy always thinking in your room"  
  
He sat next to Boromir.  
  
Denethor: "Well are you going to tell me of this council and of Isildurs bane?"  
  
Boromir murmered to himself then told his father everything but never once mentioned he had the ring.  
  
Denethor: "So the ring is at Amen Hen?"  
  
Boromir stood up proud and tall.  
  
Boromir: "Father I have taken the ring for my own I went against my oath to protect this beautiful city I love so dearly, I will use the ring in battle at Osgliath and the enemy will now what power we have"  
  
Denethors eyes were enraged.  
  
Denethor: "You wil give me the ring for you are not wise enough to use it"  
  
Boromirs eyes were engloved he sprang at his father knocking him back and marched out the room. Boromir grabbed a horse from the stable and rode to Osgiliath in haste of his brother and the defence.  
  
Osgliath  
  
Osgliath was the ancient city of the kings, in Isildurs rein with his brother as King of Gondor this city was the chief the capital of Gondor before it fell. The city was flat with only a couple of levels with the River Anduin running through it and many bridges crossing over the city. It was once a city of joy, music and culture but know it was rubble and a battle zone for many years of fighting between Gondor and Mordor. The siege had stopped know it was night fall as Faramir prepared the men for the defence that night for the enemy would surley cross the river at night fall. Boromir rode up to the gate and was greeted by rangers.  
  
Ranger: "Ah Captain Boromir, Captain Faramir awaits in the war room to the south"  
  
Boromir nodded as they quickly ran to the war room, most of the Gondor Knights and rangers of Othilien were in position. Boromir entered the room were Faramir was handing out weapons to men, he looked at Boromir as he buckled his belt.  
  
Faramir: "Good of you to make it brother we could use your might, the enemy will be crossing shortly"  
  
Boromir walked over and touched his brother on the shoulder.  
  
Boromir: "Do not worry brother we have a mighty advantage"  
  
Boromir winked to his brother as they embraced and smiled. Both brothers went out to the river bed and hid for the enemy would soon cross in force. 


	2. Assualt on Osgliath

The Assualt on Osgliath  
  
The men of Gondor were know waiting for the enemy to cross there scouts had reported a host of orc landing boats coming across the river to there side of the bay. Faramir and Boromir were the nearest to the shore bed waiting to engage the first wave of orcs. Boromir glanced to his brother he was know mighty clad with armour and looking tall among men.  
  
Boromir: " Stay with me brother for I will protect you"  
  
Boromir gave a warm smile and a wink to his brother. As that was said the first wave of orcs began to land the men of Gondor let them enter the city first off then they attacked.  
  
The battle was fierce the first wave of orcs were destroyed but more came across the broken bridge and by the river soon the city would be overwhelmed. Boromir had pulled back to the main part of the city with Faramir leading the rangers by the bridge trying to hold the enemy back. One of Faramirs rangers came over to him covered in blood.  
  
Ranger: "Captain Faramir the city is overun we cannot hold any longer, will you sound the retreat?"  
  
Faramir pondered this and began to look around the city and his man was right the city was overun.  
  
Faramir: "Tell the men to break cover we ride for Minas Tirith"  
  
As he said that Nazgul began to swoop down into the city killing and random, Faramir then looked worried and searched for Boromir. Faramir looked among the dead by the river bed but could not find his brother he kept asking the retreating soldiers were is he but they never answered.  
  
Meanwhile as Faramir searched the city Boromir was fighting near the main part of the city only with a few men left by his side. He was a proud man and would never retreat from a battle unless commanded too. He was mighty know in his trust he killed many an orc suddenly arrows began to rain down onto the men Boromir dived under the part of rubble to his left and the men were killed know hosts of orcs poured through.   
  
Boromir: "What know? Shall I use this mighty gift to Gondors advantage?"  
  
He then placed the ring on his finger, but a strange thing happened he could see the enemy and they could not see him he was killing them know easily and they fled. As he looked around he was shown a vision and it was the great eye of Sauron piercing his soul as he gaped at this thing, he then fell to the ground holding his head as if fighting thoughs in his mind. In the distance he could hear a faint voice it was Faramirs calling to him.  
  
Faramir: "Boromir!"  
  
Boromir took the ring off and lay there beside the fallen men Faramir ran over to him and kenlt down as the orcs began to come back.  
  
Faramir: "Brother we must make hast, I will carry you if i must"  
  
He checked to see if Boromir had any wounds but he never he then saw in Boromirs palm the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, it was the ring of power calling to him. Faramir could hear voices in his mind for the eye was also on that same spot he knelt there fighting both thoughts off, he shook his head then grabbed his brother and he slowly draged him back to there horse. Boromir had still in his hand the ring tightly gripped so no other could know see. As Faramir mounted the horse with his brother leaning on him he could see his men riding back but being killed by the Nazgul he looked around him and he was trapped there was no way he could outrun the enemy by horse.  
  
Faramir: "Brother we are indeed trapped, the Nazgul watch out path home"  
  
He quickly rode down the south of the river bed outside the city and began to ride north up the stream persued by a small host of orcs firing arrows. Suddenly he thought him and his brother were safe but over the hill swooped a Nazgul knocking Faramir off his horse into the grass below. He lay there motion less for a time while Boromir still laying on the horse. Suddenly as if a cloud had moved from his mind Boromir awoke in himself he looked around and checked that he still had the ring, Boromir jumped down and ran to his brother who was laying there in the grass.  
  
Boromir: "Dont leave me know brother"  
  
Boromir checked his brother to see if he lived and indeed he did, Boromir put Faramir on his shoulders as he slowly walked back to the horse the Nazgul was coming at speed know he put Faramir on his horse and smacked the horse as it rode up the river bed into the distance of the river Anduin. Boromir turned know drawing his sword and killed the oncoming orc trackers he then starred at the Nazgul. Boromir remembered and heard the ring calling him he quickly thrust it on and disapeared but he wondered why it was still speeding toward him for he did not know that the Nazgul could still see him. For a moment time slowed down for Boromir for he knew this was his end. The nazgul smashed into Boromir and the beast ravaged his body then through him across the river bed were he lay and in that moment the ring betrayed him and left his hand as he scrambled up the river bed toward the shelter of Othilien woods. At that moment an orc commander ordered dozens of arrows to be launched that way and Boromir lay under a tree when dozens upon dozens of arrows hit him in the chest and legs. For this was the end of Boromir but not the end of the tale. 


	3. The coming of the Fellowship to Gondor

The coming of the fellowship to gondor  
  
Boromir had cheated the fellowship out of the ring but he didnt understand its full potential and danger so he paid te ultimate price of death by taking the ring but falling to death because of it. Know the ring lay on the eastern shore of the river Anduin just outside of Osgiliath near Othilien were a Nazgul has just defeated Boromir and found the ring.  
  
Shore of the river Anduin  
  
Not long after Boromir had been slain did the remaining fellowship find Faramir laying there next to a tree being pushed by his horse. Aragorn who was a ranger has tracked Boromirs steps down the river but Legolas spotted Faramir from a distance. Aragorn quickly ran over to Faramir who lay there in a cold sweat he quickly cut his bonds from the horse and it rode away as he checked to see any wounds but found none only a small bruise on the back of his head as he was knocked off his horse.  
  
Aragorn: "He is not badly wounded just a slight wound on the back of his head he will awake in time"  
  
The remaining Fellowship were Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo. For Frodo did not have the ring so Merry and Pippin hid with him as Aragorn and company dealed with Saurmans Orcs. The company was in haste of finding Boromir and recovering the ring before the enemy finds it but Aragorn new deap down that it was in vain.  
  
Gimli: "Who is this man, he shares a resemblence to Boromir and carrys a Gondorian uniform, he looks to be a captain of some sort"  
  
Aragorn nodded for he was using herbs and the scent of t hem to awake Faramir from his deep sleep.  
  
Aragorn: "He is the Stewards son and Boromirs brother, he is Faramir I only remember him as a small child"  
  
As he said that Faramir opened his eyes to see Aragorn looking down on him.  
  
Faramir: "Brother!"  
  
He shouted for Boromir but Aragorn lay his hands on Faramirs brow and looked at him.  
  
Aragorn: "Look at me Faramir were is Boromir?"  
  
Faramir looked at the company then to Aragorn.  
  
Faramir: "I do not know the last I remember the city of Osgliath was being overun Boromir was injured I took him out of the city but when we reached the river it all went dark for me"  
  
Aragorn looked at Faramir then said no more about Boromir and didnt mention the ring. He stood up and looked toward Osgiliath which burned and could see Nazgul swooping around it.  
  
Aragorn: "The enemy will be ready to attack soon its only a matter of time before he strikes Minas Tirith."  
  
Frodo was quiet know he needed the ring for he craved for it but new the enemy would have it soon.  
  
Frodo: "We cannot tarry Strider we must find it, I must get it back!"  
  
Rage was seen in Frodos eyes know.  
  
Aragorn: " Calm yourself Frodo I need to know what happened to Boromir in order to recover the ring"  
  
Faramir heard this and stumbled to his feet.  
  
Faramir: "Indeed Boromir did have the ring Aragorn I warned him against it but its hopeless, come I will show you were I went dark"  
  
He led the company slowly beside the river bank out of view of the enemy, Aragorn looked back to the company.  
  
Aragorn: "Me and Faramir will go alone the rest of you stay out of sight!"  
  
Faramir came to the bank were he fell and being both rangers Aragorn could see arrows in the tree ahead and body lay there he looked back to Faramir who hadnt noticed.  
  
Aragorn: "Stay here I wil check the other bank"  
  
Aragorn new it would be too much hurt for Faramir to find his brother dead. He quickly came across the river and knelt beside Boromir who has ben pierced with many arrows and was cold, for he was indeed dead. He looked for the ring but didnt find it he quickly scowered the area but could see that some beast had trampled near his body and disturbence in the bush below Boromir.  
  
Aragorn: "They've found it, you foolish man Boromir"  
  
Aragorn grew grave he sighed then came back to Faramir and they walked back to the company. Aragorn never mentioned Boromir but his face was grey know and he spoke like a man cursed.  
  
Aragorn: "It is as we feared the enemy has the ring for all we know Sauron could have it, the doom of our time is about to begin"  
  
The company sighed and looked to the ground, Faramir stood next to Aragorn.  
  
Faramir: "For what of my brother Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn looked at him and said nothing. Faramir stood know tall infront of him.  
  
Faramir: "You would tell me if he has fallen?"  
  
As the company said that a massive type of earthquake happened as the company fell to the ground. Aragorn looked around and he knew deep down that the ring had finally come back to Mordor and too its master.  
  
Aragorn: "He has it, Sauron will have full strength and physical appearance, your brother Faramir has doomed us all!"  
  
Faramir stood up know and looked to his city through the hedge.  
  
Faramir: "My father must be warned"  
  
Aragorn stood there and he felt pitty for Faramir.  
  
Aragorn: "Indeed he will be warned but it is in vain for the enemy will be swift and Sauron will show himself and the race of men will fall"  
  
Aragorn even doubted himself know. He looked toward Osgiliath and the army of Mordor could be seen, he then looked to Minis Tirith and stood there in thought. Gimli stepped forward and stood leaning on his axe.  
  
Gimli: "We could come to my city and be safe in the mountain to regain are numbers and strength for Gondor cannot withstand this evil thats marches before its gate!"  
  
Legolas spoke know but in haste.  
  
legolas: "So you would flee to the mountains like all the dwarves do, how petty are the dwarves then"  
  
An argument erupted as the hobbits stand there silent and not knowing what was happening, Aragorn looked to them and stood by them kneeling down on one knee.  
  
Aragorn: "My dear friends you do not need to play a role in this battle for you can go know back to the shire you will be safe for a time but the darkness will spread to every corner of Middle Earth if we do not stand and fight."  
  
Frodo: "There is no point Aragorn we wish to help in anyway we can"  
  
Aragorn smiled at them and touched Frodos shoulder he then stood tall like a king among men.  
  
Aragorn: "Silence!, we must make a decision shall we run, but keep running forever for the dark lord will persue all life to the ends of the earth, or shall we stand and fight"  
  
All stood silent Faramir nodded and began to walk up the river bed to the fields, the rest of the company agreed.  
  
Aragorn: "We cannot get aid to king Theoden for there is no time"  
  
The company marched to Minas Tirith to warn the city of the dread that was to befall them. 


	4. Fellowship at Minas Tirith

Fellowship arrive at Minas Tirith  
  
Minas Tirith  
  
The fellowship walk to the gates of the Minas Tirith to be greeted by the Prince of Dol Amroth Imrahil he was called by many for he was Faramirs uncle for his sister married Denethor the Steward of Gondor. Many people among the Gondorions new that Imrahil had Numenor blood in him because of his stature and the fact that he was kingly among men, Aragorn and him looked like brothers for Aragorn new this man well.  
  
Imrahil: "Aragorn son of Arathorn what buisness brings you to Minas Tirith are you here to full fill your destiny to become king for dark times are upon us."  
  
The company halted as Aragorn stood infront of them and embraced Imrahil like a brother Faramir smiled to his uncle for Imrahil loved his newphew dearly.  
  
Aragorn: "We come of tidings in this dark hour we wish to have council with Denethor if you will permit us to?"  
  
Imrahil nodded and led them into the city courtyard for there were many people gathered there women, children and many gaurds and knights of Gondor, the men saluted Faramir as he walked in for he was there Captain. Most of the people looked upon Aragorn and Imrahil in amazement for they had not seen such men in there lifetime, also many people in the city had not seen Dwarves or Elves but to there amazement no one in Minas Tirith had set there eyes on Hobbits before. Imrahil turned to the company as the gates close and his eyes were fixed on the Hobbits for he was baffled at them.  
  
Imrahil: "They cannot be children can they Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn smiled at Imrahil and looked at the Hobbits.  
  
Aragorn: "No indeed they are not they are Halflings small folk who age the same as men of Gondor but do not grow as tall"  
  
Imrahil smiled and nodded to the Hobbits who in turn nodded back to the man. Imrahil then asked the men for horses.  
  
Imrahil: "Aragorn only a select few may see Lord Denethor so you pick your company to come with me and Faramir to see the Steward"  
  
Aragorn nodded and looked to the Fellowship who know stood in a circle.  
  
Aragorn: "Ok only two of us can go up there to speak with Denethor"  
  
Gimli jumped in and spoke in his firm Dwarvin charm.  
  
Gimli: "Then it is you and I Aragorn w ho must go and see the Steward."  
  
Aragorn: "No Gimli you will stay with the Halflings and Legolas, Frodo will come with me"  
  
Frodo nodded as the rest of the Fellowship sat by the gay and were offered ale and food. Aragorn placed Frodo on his horse as they rode behind Faramir and Imrahil, as they rode through the levels of the city Frodo touched Aragorn on the side.  
  
Frodo: "What are we going to do Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn rode at a pleasant pace and he spoke softly to Frodo not turning his head.  
  
Aragorn: "I do not Frodo for we shall speak with Lord Denethor about this matter, for do not mention that I am Aragorn or Isildur heir for I wish not for this title of King yet. Imrahil lives in Dol Amroth but he and his Knights are here to aid Gondor so Denethor must have sent for help."  
  
They know stopped as they reached the entrance to the hall of the king. Frodo was lifted off by Aragorn who walked side by side with Frodo. Faramir looked gloomy for he new his brother was fallen but could not accept it Imrahil walked next to him as they entered the hall. They four walked down toward Denethor who was siting at a table with Knights and commanders of Gondor. He lifted his head and looked for Boromir out of the company.  
  
Denethor: "Were is my first born?"  
  
Faramir didnt answer but Imrahil stepped forward for Denethor once loved Imrahil as a brother but didnt care for anything anymore.  
  
Imrahil: "Boromir did not arrive with the company from Osgliath I am here to bring before you Stride a ranger from the north and a Halfling who wish to have council with you my lord."  
  
Denethor looked confused for Boromir had taken the ring for he new about it, he then looked to Faramir who had his head bowed looking at the ground in thought. As Denethor was about to ask again Aragorn stepped forward with Frodo.  
  
Aragorn: "Lord Denethor the enemy have taken Osgiliath there moving to strike Minis Tirith, Saruman the white has betrayed us and will no doubt strike Rohan. We have come here to warn you of this and ask for council."  
  
Denethor interupted him and looked him up and down but kept his eyes on Frodo.  
  
Denethor: "A ranger telling me what to do, how dare you ranger of the north. Be gone for I can defend my city without the help of a petty ranger"  
  
Aragorn looked at the old man but withheld his anger.  
  
Aragorn: "So be it"  
  
Aragorn turned with Frodo as they left the hall Imrahil bowed and followed them as Faramir stood there looking at his father know.  
  
Faramir: "My lord Orcs have taken Osgliath they have thousands of orcs crossing the river Anduin, the Nazgul are present as well"  
  
Denethor looked up at his son for he dispised Faramir.  
  
Denethor: "Do what you will Faramir for I have much more urgeant buisness to discuss with my real commanders."  
  
Faramir looked his father coldly as Denethor payed no heed to him.  
  
Faramir: "Well it would grieve to hear that my brother your son is dead!"  
  
Denethor shot up from the table his face was raged he looked at Faramir with anger his eyes.  
  
Denethor: "Why do you say such things Faramir you foolish man your brother is probably out there fighting for his cause and this city for he has a mighty gift which will protect him and save this city."  
  
Faramir: "Believe what you will father but the so called mighty gift betrayed him to his death"  
  
Denethor: "Well if it is true then you must retake Osgiliath by any means possible"  
  
Denethor sat in his chair and a tear came from his eye he then crashed his hand o n the table and the men scattered and left the room for Faramir nodded and left walking slowly to the door. Faramir stood outside the door as the cold air hit his face he took a deep sigh as a commander watched him and waited for the order.  
  
Faramir: "Ready 200 men, glad them in armour and assign horses to them for we will do our best to retake the city of Osgiliath"  
  
The commander nodded but looked shocked. Aragorn and Imrahil were talking as Frodo was starring at Faramir who stood on the steps thinking to himself.  
  
Imrahil: "Do not take it to heart Denethor has become a crazed man over the past few years people say they see strange things from his room above the hall"  
  
Aragorn: "Nevermind that know we must make haste to defend the city"  
  
Aragorn turned to Faramir who walked over to the men and past them down the slope. Aragorn looked to Imrahil then followed Faramir.  
  
Aragorn: "What is your orders Faramir"  
  
Faramir"Too retake Osgiliath by whatever means"  
  
He didnt look at Aragorn but walked straight down to the Armoury. Aragorn looked at him with petty.  
  
Aragorn: "This is madness do not throw away your life Faramir"  
  
Faramir: "He is my father I would die to please him only if he looked and cared for me the same way as he does Boromir, but what am I to say"  
  
Faramir closed the door to the Armoury as Aragorn stood outside pondering thoughts to himself. Imrahil and Frodo rode down to him and Aragorn mounted the spare horse as they rode to the gate. They reached the gate and joined the rest of the Fellowship who were sitting by the inn.  
  
Gimli: "Well Aragorn that was quick what did he say?"  
  
Aragorn dismounted the horse so did Imrahil and Frodo.   
  
Aragorn: " We must wait and defend the city it is here that the doom of our time will be decided"  
  
The company sat there for a while and they could hear cheers and crying for coming down the road was a great host of men on horses clad in armour with Faramir leading them down to the gate. Imrahil stood with his Knights beside Aragorn, he ran over to his newphew.  
  
Imrahil: "I wish I could ride with you my Nephew, may the blessing of Numenor be beside you"  
  
He touched Faramirs horse as they rode through the gate and out into the field as the women the wifes of the men who were riding were crying with t here children but some cheered for they were heroes to the people of Minas Tirith and gave them hope but at the same time despair. Aragorn stood there silent eyes fixed on Faramir for he also like Imrahil admired Faramirs courage. 


	5. Faramirs doomed charge

The doomed charge of Faramir and his men  
  
Pellenor Fields  
  
As the gates closed behind Faramir and his men the 200 knights were in a row ready to charge. Faramir looked around as he could see the fear on his mens faces.  
  
Faramir: "Stay with me men, but if you find yourself alone then do not fear for you are dead!"  
  
The men laughed but it was a laugh of fear, Faramir drew his sword and aimed forward as they galloped toward Osgiliath with people of Minis Tirith watching from the wall. They were not far from Osgiliath and Faramir could only see about 100 orcs or so his face grew less afraid know for it could be possible to retake it. Suddenly as they came inrange and the men were screaming battle crys Faramir to his horror could see thousands of orcs with bow arrows aimed at his men his eyes shone even bigger as he reigned his horse to turn and shouted to his men.  
  
Faramir: "Retire, fall back!"  
  
As he did this thousands of arrows rained down onto the men and all was dark and silent.  
  
Minas Tirith  
  
Imrahil was on the wall watching looking out for the men of Gondor he could see know that there were too many orcs, he quickly ran down to the courtyard and grabbed his horse and Aragorn also grabbed his.  
  
Imrahil: "Open the gates make haste!"  
  
The men opened the gate as to everyones amazment Imrahil and Aragorn rode out with fierce speed to the aid of the Gondorion men a number of Knights of Imrahil followed in total there were around 50 knights including Aragorn and Imrahil who strived to the aid of the Gondorian Knights. As the men rode over the hill they could see Orcs running out of Osgiliath toward the injured and dead soldiers who were laying there with there horses on top of them. There were a few who survived the initial attack and were riding around trying to survive. Aragorn could see a small pile of horses and in between them was Faramir and a few men who were defending themselves against the oncoming orcs. Imrahil ordered the men to spread out and take any injured they could find but not engage the enemy as best they could, for hundreds of orcs piled out of the city toward the rescue party. Faramir had an arrow in his shoulder and was fighting with one hand with two other men and more were injured next to him. As Imrahil and Aragorn charged toward Faramir he was struck with another arrow to the side he then fell onto the pile of men. Aragorn jumped of his horse and grabbed Faramir and Imrahil grabbed the other men who were injured as were the rest of the rescue party. As they rode back Imrahil noticed that only 38 men had made it out of the 50 who rode to help. They saved 12 men 8 of which were injured. As they entered the city the Knights of Gondor kept the women and children away from the sight of there injured loved ones as the men rode up to the houses of healing. Aragorn placed Faramir on a bed and the nurses stripped his armour and carefully removed the arrows as Imrahil and his men done the same to the other injured partys.  
  
Imrahil: "Is he going to live Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn was also a healer and the nurses were amazed to see him performing herbs and talking softly to Faramir.  
  
Aragorn: "He will live Imrahil but he needs plenty of rest."  
  
Aragorn chanted in Faramirs ears many things but Imrahil heard one over them all, 'Faramir come back to the light do not tarry in the darkness".  
  
Aragorn pulled Imrahil to one side.  
  
Aragorn: "We need to seriously think about our defence situation here my friend, you saw how many orcs were there and what they are capable of we have to stop them know or it is over." 


	6. The Siege of Minas Tirith

The Siege of Minas Tirith  
  
Pellenor Fields  
  
As Aragorn and Imrahil discussed there defence a great host of orcs, trolls etc came forth from Osigliath they were the doorstep of Minis Tirith. They had many catapults being ready to fire also there were at least 20 siege towers and many ladders to be thrown against the wall. The smaller orcs were rowed in front with archers behind each row with the bigger orcs and the southron men at the rear for the charge into the city itself with the bigger trolls ready also. All of the offensive was led by the chief commander the lord of the Nazgul the Witchking. The Witchking commanded the catapults to be launched with the heads of the dead men who charged with Faramir, the women and children screamed as they saw ont he faces there loved ones and they fled in horror.  
  
Minas Tirith  
  
As this was all happening there were screams from the women and children on the walls etc. Aragorn and Imrahil were still in the houses of healing tending to the injured men. One of the captains of the guard came rushing in to speak with the men.  
  
Captain": My lords you have to come and see this!"  
  
Aragorn looked at Imrahil as they walked out to the overview of the city as they walked down the street hundreds of people were screaming and running around. They came to a lookout tower overlooking the city to Aragorns and Imrahils horror there were thousands upon thousands of orcs the army of Mordor was at there doorstep.  
  
Imrahil: "It is indeed the doom of our time, make haste captain alert the guard...prepare for battle"  
  
The man nodded and ran down to prepare the men.  
  
Imrahil: "Well will you not command your men know my lord for you are indeed there captain no I!"  
  
Aragorn looked down at the enemy showing no emotion for he new he must act as King if indeed there would be a future Gondor to be king of.  
  
Aragorn: "I agree my friend but we should act first I will get my armour and meet you on the wall prepare the men pull the women and children to the higer levels."  
  
Imrahil nodded and rode his horse down to the lower levels and too the wall. Aragorn joined the rest of the army in the armoury while they were clad with armour. The smithy looked at Aragorn then looked at his ring while Aragorn chose his armour.  
  
Smithy: "You are indeed a lord among men my lord, you should have the armour of the Kings High Gaurd once great men"  
  
Aragorn smiled at the man and drew Anduril the flame of the west the sword of the king, and all around him shun with horror for t hey lay there eyes upon the King of gondor.  
  
Smithy: "Forgive me my lord but your attire and people thought the line was broken. I will give you the kings Armour for it has yet to be worn it was saved for the return of the king"  
  
Aragorn stood there as the smithy showed him the Kings armour and placed it on Aragorn. It was a perfect fit and Aragorn looked like a king at last.   
  
Aragorn: "Thank you Smithy"  
  
Aragorn walked out of the Armoury clad in his armour with Anduril in his hand he quickly marched down to the gate and eventually the wall were he met Imrahil who was giving orders to the men. Aragorn looked out over the field and stood in amazement for Saurons army was indeed mighty.  
  
Imrahil: "I have assembled what men I can my lord"  
  
Imrahil turned and looked at Aragorn he then stood back in awe of Aragorn for he saw know his kingship was showing know with the armour and the sword drawn.  
  
Aragorn: "Were are my friends?"  
  
Imrahil: "The elf and Dwarve are commanding the gate below you my lord we shall man the wall, your Halfling friends are up in the Citadel defending the women and children"  
  
Aragorn nodded as he walked up and down the line of men, knights and archers. He glanced to the catapuls for the orcs had stopped and were about to launch there own catapults.  
  
Aragorn: "Prepare to fire catapults"  
  
The men looked at Imrahil first who gave them a look so fierce and they new to obey there new commander. The first wave of orcs bombardments came as many boulders crashed through the city smashing many builings and only once damaging the great wall.  
  
Aragorn: "Fire, send them back to there pit!"  
  
The men released there own catapults but to no effect for the line of orcs were to many to notice any damage. Suddenly trolls began to push the siege towers and ladders toward the wall.  
  
Aragorn: "Archers!, aim at the Trolls!"  
  
Hundreds of arrows rained down on the trolls who were clad in armour of there own. Imrahil was comanding the left hand side of the gate while Aragorn comanded the right. As this happened for a lengthy time and the Siege towers were almost in range all 9 of the Nazgul began to swoop down into the city screaming as they came, it gave the men fear.  
  
Aragorn: "Stand to your posts to not show fear!"  
  
Aragorn ran up and down the line know comforting the men who were scared. The Nazgul were destroying the Catapults of Gondor, the Siege towers know began to collapse on the wall and hundreds of orcs began to pour out.  
  
Aragorn: "Draw swords hold your ground!"  
  
The men crashed into the orcs and a fierce battle raged on as the men of Gondor could not hold them back for there were too many. Imrahil had yet to be tested for his wall stay untouched for a time, Imrahil looked to check on Aragorn who was covered in orc blood battling with the men he knew there numbers weakend.  
  
Imrahil: "You take what men you have to the right hand side of the wall make haste and help your King!"  
  
Half of Imrahils company left his side to join the battle and helpe Aragorn.As this happened flaming catapults pierced Imrahils wall and smashed through he fell back as many of his men were killed know many siege towers were seen through the smoke heading for his side and a great dragon like siege weapon was seen he could hear the orcs chanting, 'Grong' he could not quiet make out what they were saying but he readied his men best he could for there were many siege towers almost in reach of him.   
  
Imrahil"Stand your ground men show them no fear fight for your children your women of gondor!"  
  
Both walls were know being overun for Legolas and Gimli and there unit of men could see this happening.  
  
Gimli: "Come on let them come on through!"  
  
Also up in the Citadel Frodo and the hobbits looked down to see the battle raging on i n the darkness which now spread over Minis Tirith. Aragorn could know see he had to pull his men back from the wall and down to the gate for he also saw this weapon which was heading for the gate.  
  
Aragorn: "Back to the gate!, quickly!"  
  
The men rushed down towards the gate were legolas and Gimli met Aragorn, who looked up to see Imrahil still holding his wall. Imrahil could see this and nodded to confirm he must hold his part of the wall best he can.  
  
Aragorn: "No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground sons of gondor"  
  
As he said this the gate was being sieged by the big weapon of the enemy. The Witcking was know swooping around above Aragorn and his men he then swooped in to attack Aragorn who could see this but was knocked against the wall. Gimli, Legolas and the rest of the men couldnt reach Aragorn for the know the beast of the Nazgul blocked them and most of the men fled. As this happend the gate crashed open as the host of morder poured into the city and the Southrons were released. Gimli and Legolas held as best they could but many of the men fled while there King was trapped with the WitchKing.  
  
Witchking"Aragorn son of Arathor the so called King of Gondor it is over"  
  
Aragorn stumbled to his feet but still held the sword of Elendil.  
  
Aragorn: "No you foul beast it is your end!"  
  
He charged the bast killing it with one swift blow knocking the Witchking to the ground, he slowly got up and stood tall know against Aragorn.  
  
Witchking: "You foolish man you cannot kill me I only wished to bring you before Sauron himself and you will suffer"  
  
Aragorn swung at the King of the Nazgul who laughed and blocked it knocking Aragorn. Imrahil could see this from the above wall and ordered his men to retreat to the gate. Legolas screamed Aragorns name but couldnt fight his way through the crowd of orcs. The men looked to Imrahil who know came to the gate with his Knights.  
  
Imrahil: "The rest of you pull back to the second level me and my men will get the king go know!"  
  
Gimli and Legolas stayed with Imrahil and they battled there way through the battle which was still raging between the Witchking and Aragorn.   
  
Witchking: "You very foolish man one of your ancestors fought me and died! You cannot kill me give in to the evil and join us, Ellesar!"  
  
Aragorn screamed and kept attacking the Witchking who screamed at him when he attacked. Imrahil and his company with Gimli and legolas charged the Witcking who killed few of his men but they managed to distract him so Aragorn could get out of there.   
  
Imrahil: "Quickly to the second level go!"  
  
The men ran back and as they were running back to the second level men were fighting in the street for orcs were everywhere. They finnaly made it into the second level and the gate was locked even though men still lay out there alive. 


	7. The fall of Gondor

The fall of Gondor  
  
Minas Tirith second level  
  
Aragorn, Imrahil, Legolas and Gimli and the rest of Gondors army know lay in the second leve of the city injured and tired of fighting.  
  
Imrahil: "We suffer many casualties my lord, what would you command?"  
  
Aragorn looekd around to his men who were looking to him with fear in there eyes.  
  
Aragorn: "Fight to the last man fight for your lives for this is the end, would you rather die here in your beloved city or live in slavary to the dark lord!"  
  
The men grew courage from this for Aragorn was know standing there ready to battle the enemy. The enemy began to siege the door to the second level crash after the crash sent chills down the men of Gondors spines. Suddenly the men could hear trumpets and horns being blown from the field most of the men were lifted by this and the rest of the company looked around in anticipation.  
  
The Houses of healing  
  
Faramir was know awake looking out the window onto the city and a tear hit his cheek for he wished to help in the battle and protect his people. He also heard the horns and looked with a frown on h is face to the field but to his horror he could see a white Figure on a rugged wolf, he then could see thousands of different looking orcs marching toward the city his face grew grave.   
  
Faramir: "My god, it is the end of our time"  
  
Faramir quickly rushed down toward the men who were in the second level.  
  
Minas Tirith Second level  
  
Knight: "has Rohan come to our aid?"  
  
Aragorn looked to the man then he could see Faramir slowly moving down toward them with a grave face but the men were encouraged for they loved there captain.  
  
Aragorn: "Faramir go back to the healing house you are not fully well"  
  
Faramir: "A great host of Sarumans orcs have assembled on the field"  
  
With this Aragorns face turned pale and the men began to panic for it was over. The men looked to Aragorns reply.  
  
Aragorn: "Men go back to the Citadel be with your women and children for this last hour of our time"  
  
With this men looked shocked for Aragorn stood there holding his sword he then turned on the gate and stood alone.  
  
Aragorn: "I do not ask you to stand your ground with me for it will be in vain"  
  
Imrahil walked over to Aragorn looked to him.  
  
Imrahil: "There is another way out of the city for the women and children through the caves which leads down to a boat which will take them to my hidden city."  
  
Aragorn agreed and he ordered the men.  
  
Aragorn: "Faramir will you take the women and children through the secret caves to the boat then to Imrahils city"  
  
Faramir nodded and marched back up the path. Aragorn then looked to Imrahil.  
  
Aragorn: "Go with him take the rest of your Knights and defend the future of this city, I give this order my friend know go!"  
  
Imrahil was a proud man but could not argue with the king he nodded touched Aragorns shoulder and gave him a glare like no other he then led the men through the caves to the women and children. Aragorn stood know with Gimli and Legolas and the knights of gondor.  
  
Aragorn: "You can go too Gimli and Legolas"  
  
They shook there head as the gate crashed open and southrons crashed through battling Aragorn and his men. The battle raged and they were pushed back almost to the citadel. As the men tryed to retreat to the cave and block it Nazgul swooped down and landed blocking there escape and great voice was know heard, for Sarumans power had increased and he spoke to the men for he cast a voice over the city.  
  
Saruman: "Do not fight for it is over throw down your weapons and you will be spared and taken as slaves for the dark lord"  
  
Aragorn charged the remaining orcs but was struck with an arrow and fell into darkness. For Sauron had ordered the capture of the men and Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and the remaining soldiers were cast into a dungeon full of slaves ranging from evles to dwarves to men. For Aragorn was taken to the dark lord himself who had know taken physical form. Aragorn was chained to a wall overlooking middle earth from the tower of the dark lord.  
  
Sauron: "Ah so this is Isildurs heir, indeed you to resemble the ragged house of Numenor"  
  
Aragorn awoke and couldnt move but could know see his sword on the table with his armour as he lay on a type of wheel bound in chains bare to the bone.  
  
Aragorn: "Sauron the deciever why do you tarry and not kill me?"  
  
Sauron laughed for his form was only that of metal as he was covered in armour.  
  
Sauron: "Indeed I keep you alive because you have much to do, you shall watch your kingdom burn and your loved ones suffer, for I will show you your loved on Arwen"  
  
With this Aragorn grew raged and tryed to move but couldnt his eyes fixed on the dark lord who laughed and drew his Palantir.  
  
Aragorn: "You will have to kill me before I see this happen"  
  
Sauron: "Yes maybe but I will keep you alive to see this end, you shall see what I see know son of Arathorn so called King of Gondor"  
  
With this Aragorn could see what Sauron could see the lands which burned from Gondor to the ends of Middle Earth. For deep down Sauron still feared the hidden kingdom of Imrahil who had survived with Faramir and many women and children of Gondor. 


	8. Hidden Kingdom of Dol Amroth

The Hidden Kingdom of Dol Amroth  
  
The kingdom of Dol Amroth is never really described but it is south of Gondor but to the west near the coast it is protected by mountain ranges andthe fact that its back is to the sea.   
  
Caves of Minas Tirith entrance  
  
Imrahil and his Knights were quickly moving the convoy of womena and children along as they came through the cave and out through a bush into a small narrow slope full of trees leading down to the river which conected to Osgiliath further up. By the stream was a boat with two men waiting there one of them was Faramir. The women and children climbed aboard the massive beautiful ship as Imrahil ordered the men to destroy the entrance to the cave so no other could follow for this they had a special device which made the cave entrance crumble to the ground. Imrahil then left two of his bst scouts behind to warn of oncoming foes for these men would probably never return. The company set sail down the river which opened up into the river anduin and out to sea, Imrahil could see know many hosts of ships coming from the south for these were the mercenries heading for the docks of Gondor.  
  
Imrahil: "Quickly know we must go past unseen, for stay close to the shore it will lead north toward my city."  
  
He looked back and could see Minis Tirith in flames he sighed and looked to the ground as Faramir was leaning over the boat looking at his beautiful land for he would not see it again and to his father. Imrahil walked over to Faramir and thought about Aragorn and his step brother Denethor for surley they would be dead, he looked to his nephew and put his arm around him to comfort him.  
  
Imrahil: "Do not worry Faramir we shall retake this land and free the peoples of Middle Earth from Saurons tinery"  
  
Faramir was comforted by his uncles words and smiled he then sat resting looking at the women and children of Minas Tirith. One of the guards came over to Imrahil.  
  
Knight: "Were almost here my lord"  
  
Imrahil nodded and a few moments later they came in sight of a great mountain and many beautiful flowers and fields of green. The company disembarked the ship as they headed ashore.  
  
Imrahil: "We cannot take the dock for it is hidden for we rarley use the docks for our foes would find this place we keep the ships under the mountain hidden."  
  
The ship sailed under the mountain as the company walked through the fields towards a small wood area there they walked many miles through the woodland area until they came to a dark cave just like any other crack in a mountain but it was a secret way into Dol Amroth. Imrahil led the way with a torch for it was dark they assembled in the main area of the cave as two guards were placed outside.  
  
Imrahil: "We shall rest in this cave for tonight for it is a very long way up through the mountain and out over Dol Amroth"  
  
There the great company of women, children and men slept but restless for the enemys hand know grew as he looked over the land for the rest of the free peoples. Faramir lay there dreaming about his brother and his home a hand touched his shoulder and he sturred from his sleep he looked up and saw Imrahil standing there with two other men.  
  
Imrahil: "Come Faramir I wish to show you somethin"  
  
He led Faramir up through the cave to a small room which once looked to be an outpost for from this room there was a small type long gap which a bow arrow could fit through for this was an outpost which looked over the sea.  
  
Imrahil: "This was once a outpost of Elendils people the Numenor it is said my great fathers and yours also Faramir kept watch for the coming of foe or enemy over the great sea for know man dare sail that far out to see"  
  
Faramir was baffled for he loved his uncles storys of ancestory for a moment he was like a child again for Imrahil had a touch of people which no other had.  
  
Faramir: "Shouldnt we get moving uncle"  
  
Imrahil nodded and smiled to his newphew as they led the company on for many hours until at last they came to an opening which led out of the cave into a open field and the company could see in the distance a great gate of gold.  
  
Imrahil: "The golden sea gate of Dol Amroth!"  
  
Faramir looked in awe for this was by far the most beautiful piece of man made devices he had ever seen. Guards opened the gate as Imrahil saluted the m en as the company passed into a small courtyard were tall men clad in Imrahils armour were standing talking. Imrahil was talking to one of his commanders who immendiatly went with other men down the cave to keep look out.There was a second gate paved in white and resembled the Minis Tirith gate for this also opened as the golden gate closed and the women, children and men walked into the city of Dol Amroth. The city was similar to that of Minas Tirith but flat land all the houses were flat as were the inns and shops. People were walking around the streets, the city resembled much the old island of Numenor long ago.  
  
Imrahil: "Welcome nephew to my kingdom come I will show to your quarters"  
  
The company were shown rooms and the guards helped them and smiled as they did for these were good people. Imrahil led Faramir through his council hall which was white marble and a high king chair at the back for Imrahil to sit they walked past this chair and came to a room in the back.  
  
Imrahil: "This is were you will stay Faramir, I shall return shortly rest, sleep, eat"  
  
He smiled as he closed the door gently and Faramir put his gear and layed back on the bed for he dreamed about beautiful places that night for a figure came to him as he slept telling him of Aragorn and his fate. 


	9. Imrahils kin

Imrahils kin  
  
10 year passed by peacefuly for a time in Dol Amroth. Imrahil was know 69 which was half way of his life according to Numenor blood lines, he had three children one girl and two boys, who were named Findulas she was 22 know and fairest of the women of Dol Amroth, the boys were named Hourn was 17 and Tourin 15. Faramir was was know older and wiser for he know lived in Dol Amroth learning of many things of this place, he also helped with the raids on the orc patrols nearby with a few of the knights of Imrahil. Imrahil know rarley left his land for he pondred to the see and kept him self secret for he felt inside that he had left Aragorn and betrayed his people. While Faramir aged he met Imrahils daughter and sons for he admired them and they loved him for Findulas fell in love with Faramir but for a time she kept her love secret from her brothers and father. Faramir was in the woods of Dol Amroth reading a book of peotry under an old tree were he lay peacefully, for in this moment Findulas came along singing to herself dressed in white with her hair tied behind her head for know she was remarkable to loo upon. Faramir looked up for he also loved her but as his cousin nothing more for he loved a women called Debalos she was also very fair but older and of similar age to Faramir for he adored her and marvelled her every move.  
  
Findulas: "I see you are reading again master Faramir"  
  
She smiled at him and Faramir smiled.  
  
Faramir: "Good day to you niece"  
  
With this Findulas hated the fact that she was his niece and related to him for she adored him. In this moment Debalos was waling toward Faramir she was robbed in purple with darker hair to Findulas and was much smaller but still held the beauty which Findulas also held. Findulas hate Debalos for Faramir loved Debalos and Findulas hated this thought. Faramir stood up and nodded to Findulas and embraced Debalos kissing her and twirling her around while Findulas stood there in horror and she dropped the Flower she had picked for Faramir. She ran to her room and wept for Imrahil entered to speak to her.  
  
Imrahil: "Daughter why do you weep?"  
  
Findulas lay there and looked at her father with weeping eyes.  
  
Findulas: "Father something terrible has happened.. my love has left me"  
  
Imrahil looked confused.  
  
Imrahil: "Not to my knowledge, so you love someone?"  
  
Findulas: "Yes father we loved each other know he has broke my heart"  
  
Imrahil looked at her then sat next to her comforting her for that moment she smiled an evil smile as her father grew weaker and less wise as he once was. The next few days Faramir and Debalos were seen more and more toghter for they came to dinner with Imrahil in the great hall were many people feast and Imrahils children were in company.  
  
Imrahil: "So Faramir what is it you have come to tell, we are all friends here"  
  
Faramir smiled and held Debalos hand as he stood up.  
  
Faramir: "For long know I have loved Debalos and she loves me but know I would ask her for marriage, but of course with your council my uncle"  
  
Imrahil smilled stood up and clapped his hand. Findulas feld the hall and stood in the cold alone and thinking evil thoughts. Weeks after this Faramir and Debalos were married and she concieved a child. One day in the woods of Dol Amroth Debalos was walking smiling with the sun on her face as Findulas came behind her and began to speak.  
  
Findulas: "Good day Debalos, I come here to speak on behalf of this city, your love for Faramir is in vain for he loves me and I him, leave this place and never return for you are not wanted here anymore"  
  
Findulas' words were of poision for Debalos weeped.  
  
Debalos: "No Findulas he does love me and this is lies, why would he love you for you are both of the same kind."  
  
Findulas grew enraged and struck Debalos with her fist, both women know fought near the cliff overlooking Dol Amroth. Findulas was much stronger for Debalos was weak because she was pregnant with Faramirs child. Findulas lay ontop of Debalos and struck her many times with her fist she then spoke to Debalos.  
  
Findulas: "Be gone Debalos for this is my fathers kingdom and you are banished forth hence know go!"  
  
With this Findulas left back to the city while Debalos lay there crying for Faramir. Findulas walked into Faramirs home were he was preparing food for Debalos.  
  
Faramir: "Come in out of the cold niece, do you want some food?"  
  
Findulas shook her hand and her hand was covered in Debalos' blood. Faramir looked to her hand and walked over to her placing him arm around her as they sat by the fire.  
  
Faramir: "What happened, who done this?"  
  
Findulas looked at him and put her lips on his as he crashed back pushing her off him.  
  
Faramir: "What is this madness Findulas?"  
  
He stood up in rage.  
  
Faramir: "What have you done?"  
  
She looked at him as one who has been rejected.  
  
Findulas: "Come Faramir we could have our own family forget Debalos she shall never return again"  
  
Faramir grew in rage and grabbed Findulas shaking her for information.  
  
Faramir: "Tell me you havent hurt Debalos"  
  
She smiled know and Faramir threw her to the ground as she scream out so all could hear, Faramir quickly went to the stable as Findulas shouted to the guards to arrest Faramir.  
  
Findulas: "He attacked me tell my father look at my wounds"  
  
She used the wounds Debalos had given her for evidence. Faramir was taken infront of Imrahil with his two sons there as Findulas told them about Faramir loving her and trying to kiss her and love her.  
  
Imrahil: "Why would my daughter make such lies Faramir? I loved you as a son know im afraid I must banish you from my kingdom for if I were to kill you I would regret it for I love you"  
  
Faramir was thrown on the floor like a dog for Imrahils sons looked at him with hate, he looked up spitting blood out of his mouth.  
  
Faramir: "So be it I will search for my wife, I loved you too as a father I never had Imrahil"  
  
Faramir nodded and left the hall he grabbed his horse and set forth toward the exit of Dol Amroth back into the dangerous kingdom of Gondor which Sauron know dominated. As he rode through the woods an arrow struck him in the arm he fell off his horse crashing into a tree while his horse vanished. Out of the bush stood Hourn equiped with bow he looked down at Faramir who lay there holding his arm, Findulas also came out of the bush. Findulas walked over to Faramir whispering in his ear.  
  
Findulas: "I loved Faramir but it has to come to this im afraid you can love no other"  
  
Hourn drew his sword and walked toward Faramir he swung his sword but Faramir stabbed him in the chest with his dagger for Faramir was mighty in the art of fighting, Hourn fell and died. Findulas looked at Faramir in horror for he stood tall know menacing.  
  
Faramir: " Go know be gone for you have caused too much evil here Findulas daughter to the great Imrahil"  
  
Findulas walked back slowly she turned and could see the falls of the river which fell down into the sea for this was agreat fall. She looked to Faramir then jumped into the sea and was never seen again in Middle Earth for she had caused too much evil. Faramir looked in horror then stumbled a long through the woods and collapsed by the beach near the sea he lay there in dream. For Tourin brother to Hourn found his brother dead and no Findulas he grew in rage for Faramirs dagger was in Hourns chest. He came to his father with a small ranger party.  
  
Tourin: "Father this is indeed the dagger of Faramir and he slay your son Hourn and my sister your daughter is gone"  
  
Imrahil looked sad know and looked at Tourin.  
  
Tourin: "With you permission I would like to hunt Faramir down and slay him for his actions."  
  
Imrahil looked to his son and nodded for the rangers and Tourin set out on the hunt for Faramir. 


	10. The Realm of Sauron

The realm of Sauron  
  
Since the ten years had passed Sauron had been busy he know ruled over the lands far and wide yet he desired to learn of the kingdom of Dol Amroth and destroy the remaning peoples. Aragorn was still being held captive he was know looking old with long hair and beard his garments were destroyed and his eyes shone grey for he was a changed man. Sauron taunted him so much for he had know destroyed Rivendal and Arwen and Eldrond had died in the process. The Nazgul each ruled a kingdom know and Saruman was still be used as a puppet for he know dwelled in Rohan. Sauron know came to Aragorn again for Aragorn saw what was happening and it hurt him even more than a wound.  
  
Sauron: "I will know release you son of Arathorn for I do not need you anymore but I will not kill you for I will respect you and let you die in the wild be gone for no orc of mine will harm you"  
  
Aragorn was thrown down outside of Mordor and travel naked in the lands for he was weak and never spoke only to himself, as he walked past the orcs through the land they taunted him and laughed.  
  
Orc: "Look at the once so called King of Gondor, how weak are men"  
  
They laughed as Aragorn left Mordor and looked upon his once great realm of Gondor which was know just like Mordor dark and full of dryness and death. He walked down toward the river Anduin and could see poles with men of Gondors heads on them and he was sad. He travelled for days and weeks until he finally came to the sea were he cursed all life.  
  
Aragorn: "Why has this happened and you so called gods of the valor do nothing, curse you and all your kind, curse you all men of this world!"  
  
His words were poision but a great thunder occured and the land moved for a moment and he pointed in the curse to Dol Amroth the mountain it was protected by. As this happened Sauron could see what Aragorn could see and he laughed for he know knew were the last free peoples of Middle Earth were living. He commanded his own company of armys as he fully set forth into battle for he was know strong and of full apearance, he marched for Dol Amroth with a great host of orcs.  
  
As this was happening Faramir was awoken by the waves for he looked out over the sea and could see a faint figure looking down at him, for this was the god of water of the valor he spoke to Faramir softly he then fell into a deep sleep and dreamed about the coming of Manwe and the valor to the aid of middle earth. He arose holding his arm which was bandaged and he awoke in a small hut.  
  
Faramir: "Were am i?"  
  
He looked around and could see an old man attire in bear clothing he looked down and smiled upon Faramir.  
  
Man: "I am Moren I live with a small hunting party of men who dwell int he caves and hidden realms of Middle Earth we found you on the beach talking in riddles"  
  
Faramir sat up and looked the man in the eyes.  
  
Faramir: "How long have I been unconcious?"  
  
Moren: "A week my friend for what is your name? many people have called you saviour in the village"  
  
Faramir never smiled but looked coldly for he still felt the hurt of being punished and losing his wife.  
  
Faramir: "I am Faramir, a lonley wanderer in these lands, I persue a women by the name of Debalos she is my wife"  
  
The man looked at him with pitty.  
  
Moren: "There has not been any women in these parts for some time just us men who set out sometimes to hunt orc and steal there equipment for men have abonded the earth now only some lay about the wild dangerous men. Rest know for you are weary and that wound will not heal in time"  
  
Faramir collapsed back into a sleep and dreamed more of the valor who spoke to him know. Faramir lived in that small village for a time and his wound was fully healed he know was called Faramir the hunter for he hunted with the men and fought the patrols of orcs and was popular among men. The day came when he decided to leave he wondered the woodland area for wood but came back to find the village burned and no one in sight.  
  
Faramir: "What curse have I put on this village!"  
  
He ran into the hut and found Moren standing there with tears in his eyes for his men were dead.  
  
Moren: "Orcs damn them"  
  
Faramir: "They will return quickly we must go!"  
  
The two men left and persued the raiding party who destroyed there village for Faramir felt he was one of them for Moren and him were friends know. Many weeks after they found a small camp were slaves were working and they could see the orcs who destroyed the village.  
  
Faramir: "Take the bow and kill any patrol orc I will sneak in and get the prisoners out, perhaps they could help us"  
  
Faramir cut the bonds from some of the men who were slaves for they recognised him.  
  
Slave: "Faramir, by the gods your alive!"  
  
Faramir looked at the man with wonder he then could see a dwarve laying there alseep for he saw an old dwarve. He cut the bonds and carried the dwarve out with 5 men they came to Moren and feld down the hill to a small cave were they rested and the men who were once knights of gondor spoke to Faramir about tidings.  
  
slave: "Faramir, people have said they have seen Aragorn roaming the lands cursing everything that moves for Sauron has tormented him and that Sauron is marching toward Dol Amroth with a great host of orcs"  
  
Faramir stood know and pondered his thought, he then nodded and touched the man on the shoulder he then walked over to the dwarve who was know sturred and looking to the ground.  
  
Faramir: "Come eat you are safe know friend"  
  
The dwarve never spoke but looked up at Faramir.  
  
Dwarve"Faramir!"  
  
He smiled and hugged Faramir for this was indeed Gimli son of Gloin the former member of the fellowship.  
  
Faramir: "By the gods haha your alive, but were is legolas?"  
  
Gimli: "He escaped some time ago back in the mines for I had no strength to follow him"  
  
Faramir and Gimli spoke a lot about what had happened over the ten years and what had happened to the hobbits back in the citadel for they were never seen after that Gimli spoke about how Sauron put them in his own slavery pen. All in the cave know rested for that night Faramir arose to find 5 men standing in the entrance with arrows drawn.  
  
Faramir: "Who goes there?"  
  
Stranger: "Who do you think traitor, it is I Tourin , you slayed my brother and sister know you must pay!"  
  
Faramir quickly grabbed his sword and the other men arose only to be hit by arrows as the cave was filled with arrows. The rangers and Tourin then left and headed back for Dol Amroth. Faramir awoke with arrows in his upper body h e slowly moved over to check on Gimli who was dead as were the rest of the men Moren was also slain with an arrow in his eye Gimli had several arrows in his chest, part of the fellowship was know dead. Faramir struggled to his feet and fell at the entrance to the cave were a white figure stood in the entrance he looked up to see Gandalf looking down at him and he fell into sleep. 


	11. Familiar Faces

Familiar faces  
  
Imrahil had know heard no news of his beloved son and his hunting party for he grew worried, so he assembled a small host of his best knights to travel with him far and wide for his son and Faramir. So it was that Imrahil king of Dol Amroth set out with his best knights across the land in search of the missing kin he loved. The company travelled firstly to the north using the beach as a guide as they rode through southern Gondor. They know came to the great river anduin for this was one of the most common rivers in middle earth. Imrahil and his men found a small burned camp which Faramir had dwelt in long ago, the camp smelled of burnt flesh the men marched north and they came upon the cave in which Tourin his son had slain many of the freed Gondorions, Imrahil found Gimli and familiar faces of the once brave men of Gondor he shed a tear and the men buried the dead. The tracks became different for the Knights and more hard to follow, the company travelled for weeks upon weeks to no avail.  
  
Faramir had awoken know to find himself resting against a great tree of old, his wounds were healed and he felt much better and fresher he looked around to see anyone and a white figure stood there looking out over the cliff that was there looking over the land. Faramir stood and walked over to it was indeed Gandalf and not a dream.  
  
Faramir: "How is this possible Aragorn and the felloship said you had fallen long ago"  
  
Gandalf turned and smiled at him.  
  
Gandalf: "Indeed Faramir but this was not meant to happen, you brother has caused much through his greed for the ring, but it was a matter of time before Sauron reclaimed his mighty gift."  
  
Gandalf looked down over the land know and the two could see far and wide all the lands which Sauron had taken and were he was moving.  
  
Gandalf: "You see that great host of orcs, that is Saurons company he leads them into battle himself. They will be in Dol Amroth in less than a few days. The release of Aragorn from Saurons stronghold has caused much dread and fear for he has shown Sauron the realm of the remaining Gondorions not by his chance but the will of Sauron the deciever. He still wonders the land but there is much yet for him to fulfil."  
  
Faramir looked down at the ground and pondered in thought.  
  
Gandalf: "As for your path, the dream you witnessed was indeed true for the valor had sent me back at this precise moment all of this must happen Dol Amroth must fall for the greater of the plan of the Valor"  
  
Faramir grew angry and he stormed off away from Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf: "Listen to me there is nothing you can do know, they have ten times the number of orcs it will be swift most likley Sauron will put the captives into slavery."  
  
Faramir halted and turned back to Gandalf who looking at him know Gandalf then pointed to his left and there lay armour, a helm and sword.  
  
Gandalf: "Take them for they will protect you and drive fear into the enemy, know go I will speak to you again when I must."  
  
In that moment Gandalf walked off into the wilderness and Faramir left alone putting his armour on. Faramir walked know down the slope and realised that he was on the mountain in Belfalos and could see the one proud city which was know Saurons base of operations in this region. He had his helm on know it had a flat piece like a dwarve helm covering his nose and was dark black so no man or orc could see his face the top of it had two helms at either side spikey and pointing upward. His armour was that of the valor, Faramir know came to the base of the mountain were he could see camps upon camps of slaves and the army of Sauron was moving out toward Dol Amroth he quickly ran back and dived into a ditch were a figure lay next to him muttering words he looked and noticed an elf covered in dirt.   
  
Faramir: "Elf friend, what are you doing here?"  
  
The Elf looked up at him and his eyes were blue but he was weary and looked weak for Faramir looked upon Legolas another member of the fellowship who was know withered to a thin fragile Elf.  
  
Faramir: "Legolas indeed this is strange not long has passed since I saw Gimli but sadly he has fallen."  
  
Legolas: "That is indeed grave news for he was a dear friend to me, but I have been laying in this ditch for my strength has failed me and only death will ease my pain."  
  
Faramir put his hand into his pocket and pull what food he had been givin by Gandalf he gave legolas some and Legolas felt a lift and felt strength flow through him again. The two of them know looked over the edge of the ditch and could see the army of Sauron marching out toward Dol Amroth. To the horror of the men they could see tall and menacing the dark lord himself wielding his ultimate weapon the ring of power, in his other hand he held the sword of the king Narsil.  
  
Faramir: "He rides to war with Dol Amroth and they have not been warned"  
  
Legolas looked sadly to him and the army had passed over some time they could see only a few orcs and many slaves working the mines and most siting in cages. Faramir touched Legolas on the shoulder as he snook into the camp he sat next to each of the slaves and spoke softly to them for some were elves, some were dwarves and many were men. He spoke to each of the small groups of slaves, 'Rebel when the time comes my friends for the tide has turned!'. He know drew his sword as most of the slaves bonds had been cut and they waited to act. Faramir stood tall and charged three orcs who were eating he slay them easily as the other orcs ran in fear because of the sheer size of his armour and the helm. The slaves helped clean up and a great company know headed for the mountain of Belfalos were Gandalf had helped Faramir there they rested and spoke of what to do. Most of the slaves would follow Faramir know for he was there captain and Legolas grew to his former self know for he was encouraged. The company of the slaves was 400 strong know. For day by day Faramir attacked each of the slave camps and there numbers grew until at last they had 800 strong enough to mount a challenge against an outpost of Sauron.  
  
Sauron was know outside Dol Amroth he could not find the secret entrance but instead used his trolls to smash the great mountain blocking the city they smashed through it killing the guardians. Sauron know poured his orcs into the city smashing the two great gates to rubble the city was not warned and didnt stand a chance. He spoke with malice to his commanders.  
  
sauron: "Find Imrahil the King of Dol Amroth bring him to me alive!"  
  
No one could find him for he was gone searching for his son and nephew. Sauron was angered but he had victory over the last free city and know left some orcs there as he marched back toward Belfalos and his know Kingdom of Gondor.  
  
Tourin know came with his rangers and saw his beloved city in ruin and orcs eating the dead. Him and his rangers were enraged they charged the remaining orcs and slew many. He know looked for his father but only found his dead mother and the anger took ahold of him for he was a changed man know and set out blaming and cursing Faramir for this plague. Tourin asked many of the local villages he came in contact with and they talked of how Faramir was freeing slaves and had a great army marching the wild, this enraged Tourin. As for months he marched the wild trying to find Faramir, for Faramir was a great wildsmen and used his army well.  
  
Sauron returned to Belfalos to learn of what had been happening he grew angry and slew his commanders he know ordered the Nazgul in this region to find Faramir and kill him. Sauron was know marching through to Minis Tirith were he would linger for a time. He set up a great host of 2000 orcs along the border of Minis Tiriths woodland and Belfalos so that they could record Faramirs movement. He ordered the Witchking to patrol the air of that region with his Nazgul.  
  
Imrahil was know near the shores of Belfalos and he and his men took cover for they could see a Nazgul swooping over head.  
  
Imrahil: "Sauron is using his Nazgul to search for something, perhaps Faramir is close, quickly!"  
  
Imrahil had been set out 6 months know in vain for his men grew tired but loved there King for they had faught with him in the war of the ring. They know reached a small camp of orcs and slaves by the shore suddenly arrows rained down and a great host of men charged the camp freeing the slaves. Faramir was marching out tall with his men he then saw Imrahil and his men were ready to kill them.  
  
Faramir: "No no hold your fire!"  
  
He removed his helm and Imrahil smiled.  
  
Imrahil: "For months I have searched for you my Nephew, will you not tarry back with us to Dol Amroth for you are forgivin for I believe you never done these crimes"  
  
Faramir: "No uncle Dol Amroth lays in ruin for Sauron has destroyed it I am sorry"  
  
Imrahil looked to the ground and shed tears for his home was gone his men also done the same. Faramir places his helm back on his head and gathered his men to move out he then walked over to Imrahil.  
  
Faramir: "I am sorry Uncle but go know these lands will be safe know for Sauron has pulled his orcs out of Belfalos only to the border."  
  
In that moment Tourin and his rangers came out of the bush angered to see Imrahil and Faramir embrace.  
  
Tourin: "What is this I see father you embrace the traitor!"  
  
Tourin drew his sword and began to walk toward Faramir.  
  
Imrahil: "Calm yourself son he has been forgivin for he never done these crimes."  
  
Tourin: "Im sure I slew you in that cave Faramir but indeed you have lived by some miracle of evil, know I will finish what I have started"  
  
He charged Faramir who moved and struck him on the back of the head with the blunt end of his sword.  
  
Faramir: "Go know you bring shame on your fathers great house."  
  
Tourin felt ashamed and he drew his dagger aiming for Faramir but Faramir knocked him back and he fell against a tree.  
  
Imrahil: "Slay this madness son, come"  
  
Imrahil bent down to pick his son up but Tourin refused pushing Imrahil back know Tourin stood in the open and not in the shelter of the wood and the Nazgul saw him it swooped down and carried Tourin off back to the dark lord.  
  
Imrahil: "My son!"  
  
Faramir restrained Imrahil.  
  
Faramir: "It was his fate uncle know will you ride with us?To victory I do not know but we must strike soon"  
  
Imrahil nodded as the rangers who were with Tourin fled.   
  
Sauron know questioned Tourin about the were abouts and number of the company of slaves, Tourin told him everything for he was know evil and Sauron used this to his advantage he treated Tourin with care and fed him for he was a deciever and sent Tourin with armour of morder leading a great host of orcs to counter Faramir. They know reached the Belfalos woods for Tourin blocked the western passage into Gondor and Minis Tirith. Also Sauron commanded his army at Minas Tirith and dwelt in Gondor.  
  
Faramir know marched up over a great hill were he could see down at the army of Tourin and the battle of Belfalos would be about to begin as he set two comapanys of men on either hill one was commanded by Imrahil and one by himself for Legolas commanded the bow men to the rear. 


	12. The battle of Belfalos

The battle of Belfalos  
  
Both armys squared off for once Imrahils former son stood there as a captain of the army of orcs which marched toward the lines of the last defence of men and all free peoples. Faramir could see that there were many orcs pouring out of the woodland area and assembled on the massive field which was surrounded by trees and lakes. Tourin commanded the company of orcs to the right hand side protecting the flank. The Witchking commanded the main company which would drive through the center, for they had trolls in the main company orc archers to the rear and orc battlions driving through the middle but for all this they had air power of the Nazgul 5 Nazgul were swooping above the field. Faramir had charge of the hill to the left with his company of dwarves, elves and men were as Imrahil had his knights and many men slaves. Legolas was positioned to the rear with archers ready for Faramirs command. Faramir looked along the lines of his company he sighed then placed his helm on and gave a great cry, the company also gave a war cry. He looked to Imrahil and his men for Imrahil nodded to Faramir and smiled for this was indeed could decide the outcome of the fate of free people for Faramir and Imrahil only had 1000 strong were as Sauron had ten times the number and even more was on the way from Gondor. Imrahil had horses with his company which would protect the archers and the rear. Faramir turned to Legolas and nodded as the first wave of orcs charged the left hill.  
  
Faramir: "Fire!"  
  
The bowmen let go hundreds of arrows which rained down on the orcs and they were halted not far from Faramirs position.  
  
Faramir: "Draw swords"  
  
The Witchking was testing each of the lines for they attacked the right hand flank and the same thing happened they never got quiet as far the left hand charge. The Witchking ordered his trolls and orcs to charge the center while the orc archers rain down arrows just infront of them. Faramir could see that the charge was getting close he stood firm as the trolls came in reach of his company. There was a great clash of swords shields etc as the left hand company engaged the troll charge and orcs. Imrahil waited paitiently for Tourin was commanded to lead a charge up the right hand flank through the foods to take out the archers and the horses there. He crept up with the elite orcs and they attacke the archers but Imrahils horsemen repelled this attack and Tourin retired back to his lines. The plan had worked they drew the horsemen out into the woods on the persuit and another orc company attacked the archers who were un protected, Imrahil turned and could see this he could not see his archers but blew his horn to assemble the horsemen back to his position. This was in vain for the horsemen had been slain by the river bed and Tourin marched his company up for the right hand flank was surrounded. Faramir and his company had repelled the troll attack but suffered heavy casualties. He could see Orcs pressing through the woodland area around them and decided to place his bowmen in between his ranks for protection he did this and commanded legolas to fire at will with his company. With this the archers were protected inside the company with spearmen on the rear and sides, was a type of square formation. Imrahils company was stil intact for very few archers survived he also ordered the square formation as he stood at the front line with his knights. Finnaly the Witcking gave a great cry as he charged all of his company up through the middle, left and right for this was the all out assualt know. The Nazgul swooped down killing the front men and placing fear into the men.  
  
Imrahil: "Hold your ground, do not give into fear this is our last stand"  
  
The men loved there commander and held there ground as wave upon wave fell at the feet of the first line and piles of orcs protected Imrahil and his front line against oncoming arrows. His company were scattered know because of the orcs piling up, he could see a small company defending themselves to the right in the woodland area and also to his rear men were seperated from the lines. Faramir also had the same problem in that moment Imrahil blew his great horn and all men assembled to him, Faramir saw this and nodded to himself he then gave the command to move to the right hand flank and protect it. The company kept the square formation as they moved to the right slowly fighting there way through and finnaly joined up with Imrahils company they were know as one big square surrounded on all sides by bodys of orcs. Tourin was know almost in range of the men he had many orcs with him The Nazgul swooped down killing at will but were repelled by Legolas and his bowmen. Tourin saw this and could see Legolas and his men were seperated for the formation had collapsed again and men were scattered in companys of 30 and less. Tourin saw this oppurtunity to deal a blow to the archers he commanded the orcs to charge Legolas and his men. Legolas saw this and turned his bow trying to hold them back but there were too many he was slain and so passed Legolas former member of the fellowship, and the rest of his company were slain in the process for Tourin was know on the field clad in black and marked with the eye of Sauron. Faramir looked to his left and could see Legolas and his men dead he sighed he was know covered in orc blood and breating heavily for the orcs kept coming and coming he lost count of how many they killed but he could see his men suffered many casualities. Imrahil was still holding his ground with his Knights for he had nothing to lose anymore. This was the decision Faramir had to make he had to sound a retreat for it was in vain he could stand there and die but he knew it wouldnt help the cause to defeat Sauron. As he was pondering this he saw Tourin opposite him fighting his way through to Faramir. With this Faramir grew anraged and charged Tourin and his orc company smashing through the lines of orcs alone. He fell down the hill behind his line of men and crahsed against a tree by the river bed. He threw his helm off to catch his breath his hair full of sweat and blood and he glared up at Tourin about to swing at him. He moved and dived past the tree he put his guard and both swords clashed as the men battled a great battle in the middle of an even bigger battle. Tourin had indeed grew mighty because of the evil of Sauron had possessed him. Faramir struck his metal armour smashing it and plunging his sword into Tourins shoulder who yelled out in pain and struck Faramir in the side with his axe and Faramir fell back. Faramir lay against a rock holding his side for the axe had not penetrated his armour but bruised him. He couldnt stand for the bruise was too much pain for him. Tourin laughed know and was about to strike Faramir when Imrahil and his men fired at Tourin with many arrows he fell and there passed Tourin son of Imrahil heir of Dol Amroth. Imrahil sighed for this was his son but a changed son know.   
  
Imrahil: "The lines are broken Faramir we must flee far and wide but I will not I will stay with what men are left and fight to the last"  
  
Faramir: "No uncle you are right about the battle Sauron has indeed great armys"  
  
With this said orcs charged the men who fought for there very lives know as they slowly retreated to the river bed. Faramir and Imrahil fought side by side with his knights who had survived. As they fought Faramir killed an orc and he looked up the river bed to see many small boats for he could see rangers coming down firing arrows to aid the men.  
  
Ranger: "Quickly throw away your armour swim over to the boats quickly!"  
  
Imrahil nodded as they tryed to fight and shed there armour. Faramir was struck in the back and fell into the water a ranger tho saved him for he still had his armour attire and they laid him in the boat. Imrahil and his knights know swam across to the rangers and they rode down the river with orc arrows firing over there head. For the battlefield was covered with orcs, men, dwarves, elves and many trolls for the battle was great indeed for terrible casualties for the free peoples. For bodys lay from the field down to either side of the river bank and all the way to river itself. Sauron know had finally conquered Belfalos and Dol Amroth for he know dominated every part of Middle Earth. Imrahil sat in silence looking back to the woods were the battle had ended and he sighed to himself and his men sat looking at him for 4 had survived out of the 6 that left with him for these knights had been with Imrahil from the very battle in Minis Tirith 10 years before. One of the rangers spoke to Imrahil for Faramir was laying there in sleep.  
  
Ranger :"We shall take you to our kingdom north of here were many people have fled too were are the guardians of this realm and heard of a great host of orcs and a battle at Belfalos we knew that there would be survivers for a Wizard spoke to us 2 days ago of such a battle."  
  
Imrahil was confused but Faramir awoke and heard this for he knew Gandalf had been at work here. After hours of travel by river they came to a great shore with statues of kings were Rangers appeared with bows arched ready to fire but they saw it was there own men. The host of men marched up the bank through the woods until they came to a great mountain with a small village at the base of it with women, children and many barbarians and rangers for these were wild men who fled during the war. For these were rangers of the northern realm, Imrahil and Faramir were led into the cave and placed before there leader for they had no leader but had a captain instead who led them in battles and decided what they should do. The man was tall but age seemed to take him but his eyes were that of young he had a black beard with grey stripes running through it his hair was dark and long with small hints of grey running through them he had a ranger cloak about him and bore a strange ring, for Faramir recognised this ring and he gasped. 


	13. Reunion

Reunion  
  
Faramir looked shocked as Imrahil looked to him.  
  
Imrahil: "What is wrong nephew?"  
  
Faramir kept his eyes fixed on the ring and then looked up at the ranger who stood up know and lifted his head up to reveal all of his face. Imrahil was more shocked than Faramir as they both layed eyes on the once king of Gondor this was Aragorn. Imrahil and his knights bowed as Aragorn spoke soflty to them but he seemed a changed man.  
  
Aragorn: "At last we have our reunion of friends or once friends should I say, for I have suffered long in the tower of the dark lord and I cursed our people so fled to this land were the rangers helped me and there for placed me as there captain. I look upon cursed men not men of Gondor I do not wish you to stay here longer than may be for you shall bring the curse down upon this village like you have done all over the land"  
  
His eyes glanced to Faramir for he gave him a cold look he then looked to Imrahil.  
  
Aragorn: "Did I not ask you to defend the remaining people of Gondor?, but you have failed me"  
  
Imrahil: "Yes my lord but we couldnt have stopped him his armys are too great, forgive me"  
  
Aragorn looked them both coldly for he had lost faith and lived alone for he was utterly spent since Sauron had destroyed his soul and therefor he thought the race of men was cursed. The gaurds took Imrahil and his knights and Faramir outside.  
  
Ranger: "You have heard all know rest for tommorrow we shall take you south back to your lands and you may do what you will there for we care not"  
  
Imrahil nodded as Faramir looked at him.  
  
Faramir: "What has happened to Aragorn?"  
  
Imrahil: "His mind and soul are wounded Faramir most men would have cracked to the Dark Lord but he hasnt but I feel he has more to play in this tale"  
  
The men rested and arose were three rangers were waiting to lead them out of the land.  
  
Faramir: "Can we not see lord Aragorn once last time?"  
  
The ranger didnt reply but urged them on as they walked through the woodland down hills and along the river bed. They know came to the border of this land were they know stood on a hill overlooking green land for beyond that they could see Gondor.  
  
Ranger: "This is as far as we go, if you shall return to out lands we shall slay you without thought, farewell"  
  
As the rangers began to walk back wolves with orcs riding them appeared over the hilly land running at wild toward Imrahil, Faramir and the 4 knights. The wolves were many for Imrahil quickly drew his sword as did Faramir and the Knights for they had no armour to protect them know. For the wolves had been following the tracks of them since they left the battle one day before. The first wolve dived at Faramir who stuck his sword into its side and it fell as he killed the rider. Imrahil and his knights engaged at will and slew many wolves.   
  
Imrahil: "We have to get out of this hilly land and back into the woods for protection"  
  
Faramir nodded as the men retreated but one of Imrahils men was truck by the wolf and he fell while the wolf ate him as Imrahil tryed to rescue him but to no avail for one of his knights had fallen. The remaining men were know surrounded in the wood land area, for suddenly arrows came pouring out of the woods killing many wolves and the rest fled. Out of the woodland area Aragorn walked forward.  
  
Aragorn: "Too long have I lived in the shadow of Sauron, I will aid you in your travels for me and my rangers will help you, for I wish to confront Sauron once last time."  
  
Faramir smiled as they buried the Knight who fell and marched on across the land until they came to the river anduin. There they waited for days watching patrols and scouting the land out for enemy movement, for the company had no plan but just to get as far into Gondor as they could and do as much damage along the way. Faramir told Aragorn of Gimli, Legolas and his tidings with Gandalf for Aragorn had also seen Gandalf but heeded not to his guidance. On the third night they were by the river anduin the men were sleeping but Faramir and Aragorn were awake on lookout.  
  
Faramir: "What do you suppose will happen Aragorn? I mean to the land if we fall there is no hope left"  
  
Aragorn looked to him he was still looking aged and weaker as he once was.  
  
Aragorn: "We shall see my friend for we must find a way to destroy him for everyones sake"  
  
Out of the bush arose a white light the men jumped to there feet swords drawn and Gandalf appeared to them, they lowered there swords and sighed.  
  
Gandalf: "So I see you still live Faramir good, and you Aragorn have changed your mind know I see. There is a task that you must do Aragorn for your time is almost over. I have discussed with the Valor and we have decided that Manwe will send his army from the valor to aid middle earth but we cannot do this while Sauron still has the ring it must be cut from him at all costs. This is were you come in Aragorn, Sauron travels back to Mordor as we speak he only has a few companys of orcs you must ambush this party and Faramir and Imrahil will take the orcs while you must confront Sauron take back your sword somehow and take the ring from him. Then and only then can the Valor act"  
  
Aragorns eyes grew as he looked at Gandalf and Faramir felt pitty for him for this could mean his death.  
  
Aragorn: "So be it I will do anything to get a chance to destroy him."  
  
Faramir: "Yes we shall do what we can"  
  
Gandalf: "Good know remember things are in motion know this is your last chance to strike a blow to Sauron for once Aragorn in what ever way takes the ring away from Sauron Manwe of the valor shall apear with his army and destroy the remaning orcs and enemys of middle earth. I shall see you before the end"  
  
And with that Gandalf was gone and Aragorn and Faramir never spoke until morning, were they told Imrahil and his men and rangers they all agreed and the company set out along the river until they came unoticed to Osgiliath. They looked on the city and many orcs were present they waited for Saurons company to pass after many days and they came to Othilien were Aragorn and the company began the ambush of Sauron.  
  
As Sauron passed through Othilien they came past a great mountain pass which had two mountains seperated by a gap Sauron had to travel this way for on the other side was the way into mordor also there were lakes and pools all over this area. The rangers were placed with bows on the mountain sides ready to fire while Imrahil and the knights and Faramir were on the ground ready to attack the convoy while Aragorn was waiting in the gap ahead of the convoy. A scout noticed him but Aragorn slew the orc and through his head toward Sauron.  
  
Aragorn: "Sauron the deciever, you are foolish to release me for I have returned to deal your end!"  
  
Sauron laughed at him and sent forth his orcs, but arrows rained down on them and killed the orcs while Faramir and Imrahil and the knights began a bloody battle with the rear guard, the ranger came down the mountain to engage the flanking convoy and the battle was fierce close quarter. Sauron pulled Anduril from his side and has a mace in his other hand for he swung at Aragorn who was probably the greatest swordsman in middle earth. He blocked the blow and quickly ran around Sauron knocking him with his side but Sauron never budged and smashed Aragorns sword and Aragorn fell next to him. Sauron swung and missed but smashed the ground with this Aragorn used his dagger to stab Saurons metal hand knocking Anduril to the ground he quickly grabbed it and jumped back avoiding the killing blow from Sauron. Sauron know grew tall and powerful persuing Aragorn up the cliff face as they fought for all to see. Many recall it as a battle between too great swordsman for they both duelled for a long time until Sauron got the edge over Aragorn knocking him down as Aragorn bled and hung over the cliff looking down but strength grew in him as he could see through the clouds Manwe the god looking down on him ready to sally forth his army.   
  
Sauron: "You are a foolish man Aragorn, I gave you the chance to live away from this but you throw it back in my face, die know and never return"  
  
Aragorn: "No it is you who shall never return."  
  
With that Aragorn swung at Sauron smashing his arm knocking the mace out of it and Sauron reeled Aragorn then delivered the blow to smash his hand of and therefor the ring falling from his hand. Sauron screamed and a great blast came from his chest as he vanished into dust and became a spirit once more. With this Manwe and his army came down from the valor and destroyed all the enemys of middle earth. Aragorn lay there in a pool of his own blood with a smile on his face for he was dead. Faramir quickly ran up the mountain and tears shed which fell onto Aragorn for he kneeled down next to Aragorn.  
  
Faramir: "Be in peace my king"  
  
A great light was seen from the sky and it beamed down on Aragorn and his face grew beautiful as of a king. Imrahil stood with his Knights for he was happy once more but still he had lost everything his sons his wife and his kingdom and he wept for this moment and his knights comforted him.   
  
For the greed of one man caused so much pain and death throughout the land. The ring however lay there for no one would take it to the fire but Manwe delivered it himself being as a god of all and he destroyed it therefor Sauron passed away never to return to Middle Earth and the evil he delivered had gone with him.   
  
Saruman was captured and taken back the valor were he was trialled and exiled.  
  
Faramir became to the lord of Minas Tirith and Gondor for the line of the kings had fallen. He never found his wife Debalos but some say she married again and had his child to a villager in a small village south of Gondor( that is for another tale Faramirs son).  
  
Imrahil died 20 years later for his heart was broken and was never fully returned he never again married or had children. His knights lived happy lives.  
  
Gandalf returned to the valor.  
  
Legolas was killed in the battle of Belfalos.  
  
Gimli was killed by Imrahils son Tourin.  
  
Tourin was slain in the battle of Belfalos by Faramir.  
  
Aragorn was killed by Sauron but in turn he destroyed Sauron.  
  
The hobbits were never again seen in middle earth some say they were enslaved and utterly destroyed. 


End file.
